Transfer
by Keiko Hana Kitagawa
Summary: DO NOT OWN! Rima Mashiro transfers to Seiyo High and seems to have became enemies with the populars. Watch Rima as she grows to be the person she wants to be and find love along the way! Rated T for language!


**THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION! **

**ENJOY AND PLEASE READ GHOST HUNT NEW STORIES IN THE GHOST HUNT ARCHIVE!**

* * *

**RIMA P.O.V.**

Today's my first day transferring to Seiyo High. Hopefully everything works out the way it should. I want to make a lot of friends. "Rima it's time to go," my mom says. "Yes mother," I call back. I run downstairs and get ready to leave. "You didn't eat your breakfast," my dad says. I ignore it because I'm too excited to eat.

I run down the street and I can hear my parents yell, "Have a good day Rima!" I smile despite myself. I love them a lot. I'm on my way to my new high school with a new uniform. My uniform consists of a red plaid dress and a black overcoat with a black tie. The Seiyo crest is on my left side. I'm wearing black knee-length socks and black heeled party shoes.

It looks awesome on me and my blonde ankle-length air compliments it as well. The school is only a 5 minute run and a 15 minute walk, since I'm running I make it in 5 minutes. I make my way to the class list. My family and I moved here in the summer so I'm on time also I'm a freshman so it works out.

I see people look at me as I go check my name. It's probably because of my height. I'm only 4 feet 11 inches. A 4th graders height, it's really sad. I don't mind though it's who I am and I like it. I go check my name and see that I'm in class 1-A with someone named Nikaidou-sensei as my teacher.

I go on the second floor, seeing how all the freshman classes are located there. The first floor is just hallways and different exist. Everything starts on the 2nd floor and up. There are 5 floors in total, for who knows what. All I know is that this school is huge.

I go to my classroom and see everyone in groups and suddenly I'm saddened. In my old school I had a lot of friends. Who knew they would be happy when I left. I frown, thinking about what happened in the past. Well, I'm here now and I can make a fresh start.

I go to my seat which isn't hard to find considering that a name tag is on it. I hang up my bag at the side and sit down. I'm really nervous now. The girl next to me suddenly talks and I jump. "Hey my name's Chiyo," she says. I smile. "I'm Rima," I say.

Chiyo has dark green hair and dark green eyes. She gives off the negative aura, but she seems nice. "Chiyo-chan, oh, is it okay if I call you that," I ask. "Sure. I'll just call you Rima-chan," she answers with a small smile. I return the smile with a bigger one.

"Come on. We have to go to the opening ceremony," Chiyo says. I nod. I follow her through the hall and I almost tripped. My height has a lot of disadvantages. Chiyo is there to help me. "Here hold my hand. You won't fall that way," she says. I grin and take it. Even though we just met, we seem the best of friends.

We make our way to the opening ceremony where all the teachers are holding up signs with the class tag. We line up in ours, but in alphabetical order. Chiyo's last name is Aoiyori. She's in the begging. I make my way to the 'm.'

Chiyo turns around to look at me and I give her a thumb up telling her I'm fine. "You shouldn't talk to her," someone from the next line says. I look over to see someone with blonde hair in pigtails. "Why," I ask. "She's a loner and has no status with popularity. The name is Utau," Utau says. "I don't care about popularity and she's not a loner anymore. We're friends," I say and turn around.

She glares at me. "I gave you my name now tell me yours," Utau orders. "Rima," I say. Depending on the line she is it tells me she is in class 1-B. Everyone is now settling in and getting in line. "Well Rima, consider yourself an enemy of the popular," Utau says. "Oh I'm so scared," I say mockingly.

Suddenly the doors bang open and I see a pink hair girl walk in with a blue-haired boy. "Amu, Ikuto," Utau yells. Amu is the girl and Ikuto is the boy. You can tell by their names too. Everyone then quiets down. I guess this is the 'popular group' she was talking about.

"Hey Utau," Amu says. "We have a new enemy and I'll tell you about her during lunch," Utau says. "Who's this bitch," Amu says. That language is something I wouldn't support. "Amu, stop using that language," Ikuto says. "But Ikuto," whines Amu.

I roll my eyes and tune out of this whole conversation. I see Chiyo at the front and I make body movement saying 'I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING LATER! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT' then I notice that Amu, Utau and Ikuto are looking at me weird. I ignore it and I see Chiyo smiling and it's all worth it.

"Amu I have to leave now. I have to go for my opening ceremony," I hear Ikuto say. He's not a 1st year? "That's right you're a 2nd year this year," Utau says. "Why," Amu whines obviously going to miss her boyfriend. It's totally obvious that they are going out.

"You two would be 2nd years too if you guess decided to study. You both failed a grade," Ikuto says. "But that's how we met Ikuto-koi," Amu says. I want to hurl now. "Bye Amu," Ikuto says while kissing her on the lips. I now fully ignore because that is a bit too much for me to handle.

Ikuto leaves and Amu comes towards me. "You're pretty how-," Amu is cut off by Utau. "She's the new enemy. Tell Ikuto later," Utau says. "So you're the bitch. Welcome to a future full of hell," Amu says. I ignore. "Welcome 1st graders," I hear the principal say. "Quick words: this is your start to a great future. Start of good and finish good," he says before leaving. "Thank you Tsukasa-san," a teacher says.

"Now we would like for Chiyo Aoiyori who scored the highest on the entrance exam to come up and say a few words," the same teacher says. Chiyo goes up and I start to clap along with everyone. Chiyo looks at me and I smile big at her. "As Tsukasa-san said, it's our start to a great future. The way we start will determine how we finish. The road will be tough, but we should overcome it," she says. Then bows and I clap amazed by her words. "Dismissed," the same teacher says.

I wait for Chiyo and see her make her way towards me. "That was awesome Chiyo," I say. She smiles a little. "You won't believe what happened. This girl named Utau named me as her enemy because I hang out with you. How stupid is that? Then Amu calls me a bitch because I'm their new enemy," I say.

"You should probably stop hanging out with me," Chiyo says. I shake my head. "I rather be with you, then them," I say grinning. Then I bump into someone. I fall to the ground. I should have watched where I was going. "Are you okay Rima-chan," Chiyo asks. "Yeah," I say.

Who'd I bump into anyways? "It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Chiyo answers. "Am I that obvious," I ask. She nods. Great, I bumped into that Amu girl's boyfriend. I'm so going to get it later. "Where's the apology," I hear someone asks. "Oh right," I say while getting up. Then I walk away with Chiyo in tow.

"Who was that," I ask. "Souma Kukai of class 2-A. and in the same class as Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Chiyo answers. "Great I messed up with 4 popular people that quickly," I say groaning. "Is there anyone else I should be aware of," I ask. "Fujisaki Nagihiko," Chiyo answers. "Purple hair," I ask. She nods. I groan. "Okay that makes everybody. How'd did you mess up with him anyways," Chiyo asks. "I bumped into him and asked him why he isn't wearing the girl's uniform," I say.

Chiyo starts to laugh. "Not funny," I say while pouting. "No of course not," Chiyo says. We make it back to the classroom and I sit in my seat. The sensei from earlier is ours making him Nikaidou-sensei. He goes through attendance without us making us introduce ourselves. Thank god.

"I decided our class president the vice president doesn't have to be chosen until later. Our class president is Chiyo-chan," Nikaidou-sensei announces. We all clap and I clap the loudest. "Now get on outside for club activities," Nikaidou-sensei says while leaving. Everyone starts to leave and I turn to face Chiyo. "Get up and I'll explain on the way," she says.

I get up and follow her outside to the backyard. "We sign up for club activities while the club members give us information," she says. I nod in understanding. "So, did you decide," I ask. "The Gardening Club because I love flowers a lot," Chiyo says. "That's so cool," I say. "I also have student council seeing as how I am now the class president so it all works out," she explains.

"You are so cool," I say. Chiyo smiles at me. "I'll come with you while you choose an activity," Chiyo says. "Thanks," I say. "We're friends right," Chiyo says as a matter of fact. "Yup," I say while grinning.

I see a lot of good clubs and I go with Chiyo so she can sign up for gardening club. We look at the garden and it's huge. All the club members get their own clearing to take care of flowers. We go look at Chiyo's. She observes her area and nods in approval. I want to be interested in something like that.

We then leave and look around for a club for me to sign up for. Then I set my eyes on the one I like the most. "This school has a gymnastic club," I ask excitedly. "Yeah, and you should hurry up and sign up before someone else does," Chiyo says. She doesn't have to tell me twice. I make my way over rather quickly. "I'll like to sign up for the gymnastics club," I say. "The name is Sana and I'm the club manager and also in lead roles. Our gymnastic club is risky not your average cartwheels. There are tightropes and trapezes," Sana explains. "Yup I'm in," I say.

She nods. She looks really pretty, Waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. The perfect girl, as people like to call it. Then beside her was a male whose name tag read Sho. I'm guessing he's the male lead in the school gymnastic productions. Sana then hands me all I need to know and I go back to Chiyo.

"I signed up for the gymnastic club," I say as I approach her. She smiles showing she's proud of me. "Oh did you," Utau asks. I turn around to see the 'popular' huddled together. "So this is the new enemy," Kukai asks. Utau nods. "This is the same girl all of you had an incident with," Amu says.

"Let's go Rima-chan," Chiyo says. I nod. We were about to be off only if Amu didn't spit in Chiyo's face. _SMACK! _"Oops my hand seemed to have slipped and touched something dirty," I say. Then I rip of some of Amu's clothing and take a water bottle from Ikuto's hand and wet it. I use the wet cloth to wash Chiyo's face. After Chiyo's face was clean I threw the cloth at Amu and poured water on her. "My hand just seems to want to clean up this dirty substance," I say while giving Ikuto his water bottle back.

"Amu and I are signing up for gymnastics so get prepared," Utau says. "Once again, oh I'm so scared," I say mockingly. Then I walk away with Chiyo in tow. "Wait one second Rima," Ikuto says. I turn around and see Ikuto pour water on me. "That's for what you did to my girlfriend you piece of trash," he says. Angry at what he said and did I just kicked him in the shin. "That's understandable," I say.

"What's your problem," Nagihiko asks. "I don't quite know myself," I answer sarcastically. "It's probably just the way I am," I finish. "You bitch. You're the biggest bitch ever," Amu yells. "Expand your vocabulary please. Also, I'm not a dog. Just for clarification," I say. Now I fully walk away ignoring their protests.

"You aren't exactly what you look like," Chiyo asks. "All those people stared to and I seemed to ignore it. Weird," I say. "Thanks," I hear Chiyo say. I smile big at her and enjoy the rest of the day walking in the Club Activity Fair. I'm going to like it here. I'm already being who I want to be. I smile despite myself.

* * *

READ & REVIEW

ARIGATO :3


End file.
